


A Snowy Sunday

by opbygge (saladierno)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, im garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladierno/pseuds/opbygge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Smith and Ross are dating and Smith slept over at Ross' place. Cute snuggles and morning kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snowy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Quick disclaimer: I don't know these people or their personal lives and this is all made up because I'm a flaming homosexual piece of trash.  
> Also, note: It's my first work in this fandom, so don't roast me too hard. thanks.

Ross woke up at half 10 in the morning to a faceful of curly, red locks. The sun was nowhere to be found outside the many windows in his room. A light patter of hail hit the window sill. Ross didn’t know his arms were around Smith until he shifted in his grasp. Ross lightened up his arms, and watched lazily as Smith rolled around to face him.

“Mornin’, mate,” Smith moans in a grumbly voice.

“Hey.” Ross responds quietly

Smith rolls from his side to his back. Ross adjusts to lie his head on Smith’s chest. Smith opens his lungs to inhale as much air as he can, and shifts Ross around a little. Ross breaks out into a fit of giggles, and Smith grabs a fistfull of his hear. Ross purrs softly, and nuzzles into his boyfriend’s broad chest, palming his happy trail.

“‘Think it’s snowin’ out,” Smith grumbles. He goes stiff for half a second.

“Got to get home before the roads get bad.”

A frown spreads across Ross’ face. He lets Smith go and he sits up lazily. He shifts his knees off the bed. He sits on the edge of Ross’ Queen-sized bed for a moment and a half, staring out into the Snowy garden. He lets out a big yawn, and stretches his shirtless arms way out and over his head. Ross looks admiringly at his biceps and back muscles, and a pang of attraction hits him in the gut. His breathing kicks up and the heat in his belly starts to spread lower.

“I love you, Smith,” he blurts out before his brain can stop him.

Smith finishes his yawn and turns his head around. He leans in to kiss Ross. Ross smiles into the kiss, despite his mate’s shitty morning breath.

“I love you too, Ross,” he replies warmly. A beat passes. “Got to run home, though.”

“You could stay until the streets get ploughed out?”

“Got to do stuff at home today. Stuff planned.”

“Are you sure?” Ross says sleepily, putting on his best puppy-dog face.

“Yeah, mate.” Smith responds firmly. “But I’ll see you tonight or tomorrow. Promise.”

Ross’ eyes lull slightly closed. He stays awake long enough to watch Smith strip out of his pyjamas and fumble around the room looking for his jeans. Ross admires his body as he almost trips stepping into his jeans. He jumps into the seat of his trousers, and fumbles with his belt buckle for a second. He grabs his wallet and keys from Ross’ desk. He looks back at Ross, who is lying in the warm spot he left.

“You fuckin’ nerd.”

Ross laughs, and mumbles something about it being “so warm, though, Smith.”

Smith steps across the room, and collapses sideways onto Ross to give him a warm hug. They share a quick kiss before Smith breaks away to lean into Ross’ neck. He gives him a quick nibble and kiss, and shifts away to stand up.

Looking at Ross in his soft, blue eyes, he stammers out a “see you later, then,” and exits the room quietly. Ross can hear him fumbling around in the foyer before leaving the house quietly. He snuggles into the pillow that smells a bit like Smith and closes his eyes, before sleep reclaims him. He falls asleep to wonderful thoughts of Smith’s curly hair and handsome eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what kind of story you want next! Something fluffy? Smutty? Date night? Walk in the park? Literally anything. I'll try and write it and add it to a series.


End file.
